Thailand
Thailand '''(State of Thailand as on 2018) '''is a souteast asian country and is a member state of the Greater Korean Republic. In 2021, Thailand merged with the GKR following the annexation of Malaysia and rising global economic failure. History In 2014, Thailand took a break from their political corruption problem and celebrated the reunification of North and South Korea to form a united Korea. In 2015 the Prime Minister at the time resigned and both the Red Shirts and Yellow Shirts seized power but were heavily desputed between one another. When the Oil Wars began, the United Front for Democracy against Dictatorship (the Red Shirts) called for immediate help from western countries like the United States to help aquire oil supplies while the People's Democratic Reform Committee called for negotiations with Korea but the Red Shirts refused to "bow out heads to a tyrannical dictatorship" and won control over the National Assembly and isolationism soon decended on Thailand. In 2018 following Sakura Naoko being elected in Japan, the Korean Military with support from Malaysia invaded the island nation and after Japan surrendered, Thailand became very fearful of Korea and soon Pro-Korean forces took to the streets demanding that Thailand join the GKR so that they would be saved but were met with heavy opposition by Thai nationalist parties. Thai Civil War In 2019, the Pro-GKR groups began to turn violent after a separatist leader was killed by an unknown Thai Nationalist and as a result riots errupted and Pro-Korean rebels were formed and started the civil war. During the early days, thai nationalists were targeted and soon the Korean Government began arming them with tanks and equipment until Thailand was soon divided and the civil war soon escalated after the Battle of Tak and soon in 2021 the KPA interviened and Thailand merged with the GKR along with Malaysia that same year. Invasion of America In 2025 Korea invaded the United States and Thailand sent troops. Following the invasion, Thai commanders were sent to various parts of the US mainland to combat the isolated and scattered United States Armed Forces and began to fight the American Resistance later on. Only 8% of the Occupational Forces were from a Thai origin as thailand has been very Pro-western and Pro-American for many years. In 2027 the Thai-Korean Army Divisions began to withdraw following the Liberation of San Francisco. In 2029 a new series of combat armour was introduced along with new weapons and more powerful ammunition and resources from Thailand were used to construct such weapons. In 2030 Korean-thai commandos eventually took over the city of Philadelphia and flew over the Korean Flag in celebration. As of 2031all of Thailand has been submerged in the radical communist ideology that korea has held on to since its establishment in 2014.During Arc 4: The Fall, Thai soldiers show up in Elite Mark 1 combat armour and came with new assault rifles. During the second to last level they show up parachuting from a Korean Helicarrier flying over Kentucky. Government and Military Thailand was a free democratic society with the king as the country's symbol. A Military Junta was established and remained that way because of over 18 military coups in over 80-81 years and 2 during the Thai Civil War. the Royal Thai Armed Forces was the main military of Thailand until 2021 in which the State of Thailand was established and was replaced with the National Thai State Forces and was made up of 4 Divisions *Thai State Army *Thai State Navy *Thai State Air Force *Administrative Security Forces the Chairman of Thialand is the Commander and Chief og the Armed Forces and they mostly fought on behalf of the Korean People's Army. Foreign Relations Greater Korean Republic the GKR and Thailand first established diplomatic relations in 2015 two months before the start of the Oil Wars. After the Fall of Japan thailand became very fearful and after the civil war ended and the instalation of a korean-backed puppet regime, Thailand has been annexed and has merged with Korea and is now under a "perfect utopia" Judche communist ideology. United States of America Thailand has been very Pro-Western and Pro-US and thus has supported the US for many years since the cold war. In 2018 the United States supplied the government forces but the government fell in 2021 and Korean forces soon got their hands on US gear. Thailand secretly supports the US but is rarely shown due to repressive laws and the Korean Regime. Japan Japan was recieving aid from Thailand during the Korean-Japanese War in 2018 and after Japan fell, thailand became very fearful and divided. Vietnam Vietnam and Thailand formed a small pact in order to save themselves incase the koreans invaded which they did. In 2020 the Vietnamses government collapsed and Thailand soon merged about a year later in the summer of 2021. Category:Korean member states Category:Nations